Usagi's Adventures in Wonderland
by sarasama13
Summary: Slight cussing, weird dreams, what else could be in Usagi's mind? It's all about her when her "sister" Minako reads her the same boring story everytime! But her imagination just tripled as she becomes her very own Alice in Wonderland! T for slight cussing


Credits are marked here!!! Please don't sue me...or I'll turn into a smurf... I don't own the smurfs too.

Sailor Moon [c] Takeuchi Naoko

Alice in Wonderland (c) How should I know??? Ah heck, the person who owned this owns it.

Fanfic (c) ME!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Script:

Usagi: Alice

Sailor Iron Mouse: The rabbit, lolz.

Mamoru: The caterpillar...

Rei: The Mad Hatter

Chibiusa: The March Hare (there's a rabbit!)

Luna: The Cheshire Cat

Haruka and Michiru: The playing cards

Galaxia: The Queen of Hearts

Seiya: The King of Hearts

Lead Crow, Siren and Saturn: The jury and officer

Minako: Alice's sister

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

During the afternoon, two girls named Alice, well, we'll use Usagi. Fine. Two girls named Usagi and Usagi's sister.

OKAY OKAY! IT'S MINAKO! SHEESH!

Usagi: Minako-chan, why do you keep telling me these boring stories about Dumbo everytime we see an elephant?

Minako: Well that's because that's the only book I've got, Usagi-chan! Anyways. Dumbo flew up the sky..

Usagi: ...with his big floppy ears, bla, bla, bla, and...OOH! A RABBIT! But I think it's a mouse, and it's white! Look Minako! A mrabbit! (points at Iron Mouse going in a hole)

Minako: Yes, yes, Usagi-chan. I see it. zzzzz....

Usagi: Oh no! Minako's sleeping! Ah well, I'll follow the hybrid in the hole!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iron Mouse: I'm late! I'm late! I'm...hey, why am I holding a pocketwatch and rushing? I don't even know why I'm rushing for! (sits back and eats cheese)

Usagi: puff...pant.. there you are, you mrabbit!

Iron Mouse: AAAAAH! NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I'M RUNNING FROM! AAAAAHH! (runs)

Usagi: SHE RAN THROUGH THAT DOOR!!! Hey, it's too small...but there's a key up there!

[From the sky, there was a bottle falling down. It said "Drink me".]

Usagi: (just drinks) YAY! I'M SMALL ENOUGH! I'M AS...small as Chibiusa???

[The key's still up there, Usagi!]

Usagi: (slaps her head) The keys up there, and I'm this small...WAAAAAAAAHHHH!

[gets stepped on by a random person]

Usagi: OWW! Ooh, there's a cookie there!

[A cookie saying EAT ME!]

Usagi: (eats the cookie) OH MAN! I'm getting bigger! OWW! (head hits the ceiling)

Iron Mouse: (comes out from the door) You'll need this, you meatball-headed giant! (leaves)

Usagi: Thanks...? (gets fan and fans herself) I'm small again!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the forest, Usagi meets a human in a caterpillar costume. LOLz.

Usagi: Mamo-chan?

Mamoru: No...whoooo areeee youuuu???

Usagi: I'm Usagi-chan! Don't you remember???

Mamoru: I do notttt rememberrrrr....

Usagi: My nightmare is coming true...

Mamoru: RECITE!

Usagi: Recite what?

Mamoru: The Sailor Senshi oath.

Usagi: erm...We pledge to serve the Prince and Princess of the....

Mamoru: Wrong.

Usagi: What??

Mamoru: Weeeee pledgeeeee to servvve the Princccce and Princccessssss of the Mooooon Kingdommmm for as longgg as we shallll livvve. For as the Universssseee may staaanddddd...

Usagi: (rolls her eyes in annoyance) I'm outta here. Three inches is a terrible height.

Mamoru: EXCUZEH MOI!!! I am exactly three inches tall!!! YOU IDIOTIC MEATBALL HEAD!

Usagi: WAAAH! (runs to the forest)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the woods, still.

Usagi: I'm hungry!

Rei: THEN COME HERE YOU FATASS!

Usagi: Huh?

Chibiusa: We're having a tea party! ^^

Usagi: Cool! Can I join?

Chibiusa: Of course not! Non ditzes only! HAHAHAHAHA!

Usagi: (whacks Chibiusa with an iron pole) That'll teach you, you pinkie! (eats all the food and leaves)

Rei: Wait! I wanted that sushi!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fast forward to the Royal Gardens.

Luna: Usagiiii!!!

Usagi: Huh? Luna! You're in this botched-up dream of mine???

Luna: I'm the Cheshire cat!

Usagi: Yeah yeah, please tell me how do I wake up from this...this...idiotic mess!

Luna: You're almost there, Usagi. Sorry for not showing up. I was having a tea break.

Usagi: Tea break???

Luna: ....whatever. (disappears)

[Usagi sees Haruka and Michiru painting the roses red...LOLZ.]

Usagi: What are you two doing?

Haruka: Painting the roses red. The Queen doesn't like it when they are white.

Michiru: So we are painting them.

Usagi: Right...isn't that the Queen there?

Haruka and Michiru: AAARGH! OUR HIGHNESS!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galaxia: WHO'S BEEN PAITING MY ROSES RED?!!!!

Usagi: Galaxia's...the Queen of Hearts????

Galaxia: YOU TWO! URANUS AND NEPTUNE! I BET YOU WERE TOO LESBIAN TO EVEN BOTHER WHAT I SAID!

Haruka: Well....it was Michiru!

Michiru: WHAT!? HARUKA! YOU *****!

Galaxia: I WANT MY ROSES GOLD!!!

Seiya: Now now dear...no yelling at them ....please?

Galaxia: Aww...but honey...just this once?

Usagi: Seiya is the King of hearts??? Wow, my imagination level must've tripled!

Seiya: Fine, sweetie.

Usagi: SWEETIE?!!!

Galaxia: Thanks, honey! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!! I mean...OFF WITH THEIR STAR SEEDS!!!

Haruka and Michiru: EEERKKKK!!! (was dragged away by Lead Crow and Saturn)

Galaxia: And who are you, my dear? (looks at Usagi)

Usagi: Well, I'm Tsukino Usagi and...

Galaxia: Look up! Stand straight! Don't twiddle your fingers! Curtsy! And you must say, YESSS! YOUR MAJESTY!

Usagi: YESSSSS! YOUR MAJESTY! you stupid *****...

Galaxia: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!! OFF WITH HER....

Seiya: Honey, why don't you try the trial for her? Pretty please?

Galaxia: ....oh fine. TRIAL! TRIAAAALLLL!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the courtroom.

Iron Mouse: The jury! (thum thum thum...) The officer! (thum thum thum...) The QUEEN OF HEARTS! (THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM!!!) and...the King. (XD)

Galaxia: Are you ready for your sentence, Usagi?

Usagi: Sentence? I thought the verdict is supposed to come!

Galaxia: SENTENCE NOW! Verdict later!

Usagi: XD

Saturn: Witnesses! Please step forward!

Mamoru: This asshole called me a three inch midget!

Galaxia: (mutters to Seiya) Well, he is...

Seiya: (giggles)

Rei: SHE ATE MY SUSHI!

Galaxia: WRITE THAT DOWN!

Siren: Crow-san, how do you spell sushi?

Crow: T-o-o-s-h-i-e.

Siren: Ok.

Galaxia: (slaps her head) Next witness...and oh, Saturn?

Saturn: Yes?

Galaxia: I know you are hiding the last one.

Saturn: Fine...Chibiusa, you're on your own now.

Chibiusa: AAAARGH!

Galaxia: NOTHING WHATEVER!

Chibiusa: NOTHING WHATEVER!

Galaxia: WRITE THAT DOWN! Alright, you know what that means??

Usagi: What?

Galaxia: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! SATURN!

Saturn: Miss Tsukino Usagi has been soley charged for irritating, trash talking, cussing...

Galaxia: Aww for the love of Chaos! Get to the part where I lose my temper!

Saturn: Oh...kay. And where Golden Queen Galaxia loses her temper.

Galaxia: Ok, honey, now can I?

Seiya: Seems to be a good idea.

Galaxia: OFF WITH HER STAR SEED! AND I WANT HER HEAD TOO!

Usagi: AAARGH! LUNA YOU IDIOT!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako: Usagi! Usagi!

Usagi: (wakes up) wha...?

Galaxia: You were sleeping for the past 3 hours! And we were calling you and you didn't wake up!

Usagi: You...

Seiya: Sheesh, who would've known you were such a couch potato?

Usagi: You...Galaxia...queen...honey...off....lesbian...

Galaxia: What?

Minako: Let's send her to the MPH. I don't think she's feeling mentally well.

Usagi: WAIT! NO! I'M NOT MENTAL! LUNA! HELP ME!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope this cracked you up! Please review!

Sorry for the slight cussing..though..


End file.
